


the clouds will break

by oieee



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Drabble, Dystopia, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oieee/pseuds/oieee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world's fallen apart but they can still piece theirs back together.<br/>drabbles for a dystopian if!verse au. tags added as established</p>
            </blockquote>





	the clouds will break

Kise walked along the ruined buildings, bones of the skeleton of a rotted city - and then had to stop and stare because he was pretty sure the angry human who had just blurred by was someone he knew. It was hard to mistake the height and the hair, but the speed and fury with which he had just bodily lifted someone by their shirt and thrown them into a garbage bin was harder to remember. Murasakibara straightened up, dusted his hands, and met Kise's eyes. He waved, usual bemused expression back like it had never been gone, and after taking a moment to scream internally Kise waved back. 

\--

Aomine wasn’t sure what to think of the guy when he bumped into him while rounding the street corner, or when he pulled out a nail file to actually _use_ it, or when he followed him into an abandoned store and pulled a tank of motor oil off a shelf saying something about lucky items (and then actually left money behind, what the hell), but after they walked into an ambush and ruined it spectacularly, Aomine decided that anyone who could throw a Molotov cocktail like that couldn’t be all that bad to have around. 

“Hey,” he held out a hand, grinning. “Aomine Daiki.” 

Midorima fought off a smile, but he was sure Aomine saw it anyway. 

\-- 

they paused for a rest. kuroko leaned back on the window, its soft cold reaching past the thin cotton of his clothes down to his folded hands. he thought of the molten color of the sky mirrored in the sheets of glass behind them, a gold backdrop to their warm silence, as he watched day melt away from the dark face of the sky. he thought, akashi’s eyes catch light so well. day is falling and night is falling but there are no shadows here but our own, i cannot hide, he would not want me to, neither do i. the world may not let us stop, but - 

‘tetsuya’ akashi said. ‘shall we keep going?’

**Author's Note:**

> thank you very much for reading!


End file.
